Voldemort gets to know Twighlight
by ercamodamaj
Summary: Voldemort is having a meeting when a weird noise is heard outside. You can probably guess who he meets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Voldemort's POV

Voldemort is in the middle of an important meeting when he hears something. "Wormtail what is that noise?" demanded Voldemort. "I don't know my lord, I have nothing to do with it." said Wormtail. "That makes you sound even guiltier." laughed Bellatrix.

"Well we'll need the most powerful, evil, bravest, smartest, death eater we have. Wormtail you go!" Wormtail giggled with glee. "You think I'm the best death eater ever?" he asked. Voldemort laughed. "No of course not! I think that if we lose you it won't matter that much." Wormtail didn't stop smiling.

After Wormtail left the group of death eaters went into normal conversation. "So," Started Voldemort. "what are you guys doing this weekend?" he asked. "Well," started Dawlish. "No! I don't care about you!" said Voldemort. Just then everyone heard the front door slam.

"What was that?" asked Voldemort. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Then Wormtail came screaming into the room. "THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR!" Voldemort sighed. "Bella." Bellatrix stood with a baseball bat grasped in hand. "On it." she smiled insanely. She went up to the running Wormtai and swung the bat as hard as she could. Wormtail grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

"O.K. Wormtail are you ready to explain what you saw?" asked Voldemort. "I think so. So, I went outside and saw this huge fight going on." He paused for apparent dramatic effect, but so far nobody seemed that impressed."Between who, Wormtail?" asked Lucius Malfoy."Between men turning to wolves and sparkly men and in between them all was a very depressed looking teenage girl." he finished

"Then let us go see our visitors." said Voldemort When everyone opened the door they were surprised to see, for once, Wormtail was actually making sense. There was indeed men turning to giant wolves, very sparkly men, and a very depressed looking girl.


	2. Chapter 2:Confusion and RollCall

Chapter 2: Confusion and Roll-Call

Voldemort's POV

I would say I was shocked but crazier things have happened. (Like not being able to kill a 1 year old. Geez they're never gonna let me live that one down, are they?) I looked over to Bellatrix, she looked confused and angry, and that's not good with Bellatrix!

I stared at her with probable pleading eyes. "Bella?" I asked.

She just looked at the crowd and thought for a moment. "I probably could," she announced. "but it could take a while.

I sighed, "Fine, now we have to do this correctly now!"

I projected my voice and said, "Stop fighting you sparkly men and giant anamagi."

They all froze and stared at me, apparently realizing there was a huge house here.

"I am more confused than usual. I hate that!" I yelled. "Now I'm going to need a representative to-ooh"

I cut myself short as I saw Cedric Diggary staring at me.

"You, Diggary!" I yelled. "I thought I killed you." I said.

Cedric sighed as if it were obvious. "My name is Edward Cullen. I've been called Cedric Diggary four times! One: a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar. Two: by some ginger with freckles galore and with a confused look on his face. Three: by a girl with bushy hair, brown eyes, and an annoying, bossy kind of voice. Four: by you, some bald guy with creepy red eyes, no nose, and a posse of creepy people who look like they'd kill us and eat our flesh. That's not good, I'm a vampire." He finished.

"You don't like Potter either?" I asked with little girl glee. "Then you can definitely come in!" Cedric sighed and stepped forward.

"What about me?" asked one of the shirtless anamagi.

"Hmmm?" I thought. "Well you seem weird and uncontrollable, just like Bellatrix!" I smiled a toothy grin and everyone stepped back at my wonderful complexion.

"My name is Jacob Black." Said the anamagi. "I'm a werewolf, not an anamagi." He said flatly.

"No, a werewolf only transforms during the full moon." I said as if I knew everything. (Which in my world, I do!)

"Whatever floats your boat, weirdo." He murmured under his breath as he stepped forward.

"Let's see whose next?" I said as I looked through the crowd. "Ah! Clinically depressed girl!" I said as I pointed at the non sparkly non shirtless anamagi.

"What does she represent?" asked a sparkly girl. The crowd murmured in agreement.

"She represents why you should never put your heart and soul into a boy you know is going to leave you, and because she stands out and Bellatrix hates that." I said. The crowd seems satisfied.

"Well, that's all I wanted, you can get back to killing each other." I said pleasantly.

As if on cue they started to battle again. I was satisfied, Bellatrix seemed very happy to see them claw each other's eyes out, ("Nobody sparkles but me and what I want to sparkle." Said Bellatrix under her breath.) and Wormtail looked terrified, as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions to the Rules

Voldemort's POV

I was just getting to my seat when I realized there weren't enough seats for our guests.

"My apologies, SIKE!" I laughed as I conjured up some chairs.

"Thanks." The three of them mumbled. They all sat down in the chairs, but when clinically depressed Bella sat in her chair, Bellatrix kicked the chair and Bella S. fell to the ground.

"Bellatrix was that necessary?" I sighed.

"Yes!" Bellatrix screamed. "Nobody gets to sit in that chair but me!" She yelled as she repaired and sat in the seat.

"What about your other chair?" asked Diggary.

Bellatrix and I stared at Cedric and plain old fury. He looked both frightened and confused.

"How dare you?" I yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You talked without the talking stick!" Said Bellatrix.

Everyone gasped and shook their heads as if it were obvious why he made this mistake.

"Bellatrix, please fetch the talking stick." I said to Bellatrix. She stood.

"Of course, I would be glad to, my lord." She bowed. She then turned to Wormtail. "Wormtail, get the talking stick!" She yelled.

Wormtail quickly rose from his seat and ran to the special room where I kept the talking stick. (The bathroom ) Wormtail quickly ran into the room with the stick.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." I said taking the stick from Wormtail. Wormtail's mouth hung open in shock, but quickly closed and he sat down.

"Only Bellatrix and I may talk without the talking stick." I announced to our stupid guests.

Cedric looked at the talking stick then to me then back again. I realized he wanted the stick. I through the stick and it hit him in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled at me. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You look like you wanted it." I said innocently.

"Well I didn't!" He said throwing back at me. I caught it.

"How dare you!" I said throwing it back, even though I was well aware that I didn't even need the talking stick. Bellatrix picked it out. It was a sparkly pink and purple baton that we stole from a little girl. She really liked that baton because most of us either got punched, kicked, or bitten before we finally got it.

"Now, I'm in a rage!" I yelled. I looked around the room.

"There is only one way to settle this." I announced. Wormtail's face brightened.

"Musical chairs?" He asked anxiously.

"No! We did that last time. We will be playing wizard hunt!" I announced. Everyone groaned, except for Bellatrix, she loved this game!

"Now, as usual this is a death eater only game, except for our three guests. So, Narcissa, you do not have to play." I said. Narcissa never liked to play our games.

We all walked outside, but saw our usual play area was still… in use. So I used my backup plan. I grabbed all the players and apperated to Hogsmead.

"We will be playing in the Forbidden forest!" I announced. We all casually walked across the lawn of Hogwarts. One first year girl dropped her books, ran in circles and fainted. When we reached the forest, I explained the rules.

"Okay so for those of you who don't know the rules, there are none! Well, kinda, because don't kill anyone too important or I kill you. So let's play in three, two one, GO!" I yelled.

Everyone shot spells and ran into the forest. Bellatrix already knocked out Dawlish and Dolohov. Wormtail, as usual, ran and hid. Luscious tried to knock out me, but I easily blocked it.

Cedric went to grab Bella Swan but Jacob had the same idea. They both grabbed her and pulled her toward themselves.

"She's mine!" Yelled Cedric. Jacob shook his head.

"No, she's mine!" He yelled in reply. Bella S. looked as bored as ever.

"Whatever." She said. I was truly amazed that her arms weren't torn off. Jacob transformed into a giant wolf again and Cedric didn't really change or anything but he dropped Bella to fight. Right before they were about to fight, I heard Wormtail say, "Oh, what a cute little baby!"

Jacob instantly turned back into a human and looked around.

"Where, where?" He asked excitedly. Wormtail pointed at a woman strolling around Hogsmead. Jacob ran off in pursuit of her and her child. A blast almost hit Cedric and me. We both ducked into the forest behind the same large boulder.

"So this is how you settle your anger here?" He asked shocked.

I nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Yep, welcome to the death eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The return of the weirdest little girl ever!

Edwards POV

When the game finally ended we sat under the stars, still at that school. A few, "visitors", came to see us. The first was a man with greasy black hair.

"Umm, my lord, what are you doing here?" He sighed. Voldemort looked up.

"Hello, Severus, we just had a wonderful game of wizard hunt!" He said cheerfully.

Wormtail sat up as well. "Do you know that star is, my lord?" He asked excitedly.

Voldemort grunted angrily. "No, Wormtail, I don't know what any star is and if you ask me one more time I will personally permanently glue your mouth shut!" He yelled. Wormtail lay back down eagerly for some reason.

"Well, I have several complaints from both students and teachers. So could you please move somewhere else?" He asked nervously.

"Let me think Snape, ah, NO!" Voldemort laughed. Snape sighed ruefully. He stared at all of us for a moment and walked back to the school.

A few minutes later, Draco walked over. "Hello, Draco." Bellatrix said to her nephew. He looked around awkwardly.

"What is it son? Spit it out!" Said Luscious Malfoy irritably. Draco took a step back.

"Sorry but you guys are ruining my image!" He became quite an angry little man. Well he wasn't really that little but he was very angry.

"You can't lose what you never had." Said Jacob, being the stupid guy he was. Draco glared at him. Some of the death eaters became uneasy.

"Awkward, um ah I mean let's take a walk. Draco go back to school. Anamagi, return the baby and come back." Said Voldemort. Jacob ran off and returned the baby, hopefully.

"Okay everyone let me just grab my, uh _walking _equipment." Said Voldemort slyly. He pulled out a really, really long preschool safety rope. All of the death eaters went to their designated rope area and put their wrists through the slots. There was magically three extra slots for me, Bella, and Jacob.

I put Bella in front of me and Jacob behind me, just in case. I realized that the ropes were really loose. Voldemort turned and raised his wand. A spell hit the ropes and my wrist was instantly stuck to the rope.

"A gluing spell. I invented it myself. Only me, and Bellatrix, know how to get out." He said in a bored tone as if inventing a gluing substance was completely natural.

Bellatrix was right behind Voldemort, then Wormtail, then an assortment of other people who I would never remember the names of. We were in the back.

We were trudging through the forest when we heard a rustling sound. Everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Asked Wormtail nervously. Voldemort shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"NO! I don't want to go to Azkaban, I would never make it there!" Said Wormtail who was having a nervous breakdown and hyperventilating. Just then a small furry creature of some kind came out. Everyone began to laugh.

"Oh no, someone protect us from that little woodland creature!" Bellatrix said putting extra emphasis in the words "woodland creature". Wormtail blushed with embarrassment. We kept walking along.

Then we began to hear another rustling sound. Wormtail still looked nervous, but didn't freak out.

"Wormtail, since you freaked out last time, you can check what that strange noise was!" Voldemort said cheerfully.

Wormtail sighed and trudged off into the bushes. Some death eaters had to move to accompany the rope's length. There was a whimper and a slurping sound. Wormtail came screaming into the clearing.

"That girl is back, and she's insane! She said she tracked us using the glorious powers of Satan! The she sipped the blood of a dead squirrel. SHE SIPPED IT!" He yelled frantically.

"I have finally found you guys!" Said a young girl's voice. We all turned and saw a scary looking little girl with a dead squirrel in her hand.

"Now where is my baton?" She yelled angrily. Voldemort looked around nervously.

"One moment please." He said. He pulled the rope so we were in a huddle formation.

"Okay, now who wants to be the one to tell her we broke her baton?" He asked us all. Nobody volunteered so Voldemort had another solution.

"Everyone put your foot in!" He whispered. Everyone slowly put her foot in.

"Skunk in the barn yard, pee you, who put it in there? Totally you!" He chanted landing right on Bellatrix's foot.

"Hold on!" Said Bellatrix, stepping out of the circle seizing her husband from his place, and putting him in her spot, and she was in his

"Ah, Rodolphus! That is great!" Said Voldemort, completely ignoring the fact that Bellatrix cheated.

"So go over there, and explain the predicament, while we run away!" Said Voldemort, straight to the point.

"WHAT! She'll kill me!" He complained. Bellatrix sighed and stepped forward.

"Yes, but you won't be missed, so GO!" She yelled. He slowly stepped up to the girl and began whispering the problem. Her eyes lit up with fury and Voldemort took that as an ok to start running.

We ran at top speed, still on the rope. We were so fast, but she was a bit faster. We would be off the grounds soon, so we could do that apparition thingy.

Suddenly, we all ran one way but Wormtail ran the other and the rope got tangled up in a tree! We all tripped and fell on top of each other.

"Nice job, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix yelled. Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders and looked shocked.

The girl caught up and was looking down upon us. "This is what you get for breaking my baton!" She yelled.

We all started screaming and yelling.


End file.
